<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory and Whiskey by BlackCat46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497749">Memory and Whiskey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46'>BlackCat46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Kip Moore's song "Plead The Fifth", F/M, Full of Angst, I had Haymitch feelings listening to that song, I recommend the song, Sad, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you miss me?"</p>
<p>"I won't say I don't."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory and Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there. My mum has this song on nearly all the time, and every time I hear it, I get Haymitch vibes. So I decided to do something about that. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything related to it. I also do not own Plead The Fifth. Rights to the Hunger Games go to Suzanne Collins. Rights to Plead The Fifth go to Kip Moore and UMG Recordings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Haymitch, can I ask you a question, since I already have you?"</em> Effie asks.</p>
<p>"Can I stop you?" he asks, his fingers clenching hard around his bottle, so tight that he expects it to burst at any second.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you miss me?"</em>
</p>
<p>"I won't say I don't," Haymitch mumbles, sipping his whiskey.</p>
<p><em>"So you do?"</em> she insists.</p>
<p>"What is this? Court?" he asks. "Want my hand on one of your holy books or something too?"</p>
<p><em>"And a bottle on the other, no doubt," </em>she sighs. <em>"Do you ever think of me when you drink?"</em></p>
<p>"Mix your memory and my whiskey, woman? Might as well ask me if I've ever dialled your number and hung up before it rings too, or wondered where you are and who you're with every time I take a sip. I'm going to exercise my right to remain silent here," he scoffs, taking another huge gulp of the drink in his hand.</p>
<p><em>"What do you do?"</em> she asks softly.</p>
<p>"Drown myself in ninety proof," he chuckles bitterly. "What else do you expect?"</p>
<p><em>"I expected you to be sober for this call. I did ask the children to warn you about it,"</em> she says gently. <em>"How would you feel if I came to see you?"</em></p>
<p>"Worse," he says, the word burning more than the whiskey he's hoping will help him cope with this call. He never hates anything more than when she calls to brag about her perfect life and perfect new boyfriend. "Much worse."</p>
<p><em>"So if I turn up tonight, would you let me in without trying to get rid of me?"</em> she asks.</p>
<p>"Would I let you into my house without fighting you just because you turned up?" he asks carefully. "Why would you even be turning up? A hello kiss that lands you in my bed or something? You'd wake up full of regrets for cheating on your new boyfriend, and I'd regret ever letting you back in my house. I just got rid of your last lot of glitter, Trinket."</p>
<p><em>"I broke up with him months ago. You'd know that if you listened to me,"</em> Effie huffs. <em>"I know you're upset with me, but what did you want me to do? I needed to move on in order to survive, I do not get a stipend like you do from the government. I had to find work and someone to help me. Can I see you tonight? I'll be in Twelve any minute."</em></p>
<p>"Any minute, you say?" he asks. "Thanks for the heads up, I can lock the door now."</p>
<p><em>"Haymitch, that's mean," </em>Effie huffs. <em>"I miss you."</em></p>
<p>"<em>That's</em> mean? Here's what's <em>mean</em>, Trinket, when you told me to clear off, I told you I'll love you until the day I die, proudly so, and you still chose to send me packing. You ain't the only one who had to try to move on," he says, draining the last of his whiskey and standing to get another bottle, insistently ignoring how dizzy he suddenly feels. "I don't want you back here, Effie. I'm hanging up now, and you won't call back. I don't want to talk to you again. I can pretend a lot, but I have limits."</p>
<p>He hangs up, despite her squeaked "No!" and drops the phone.</p>
<p>He grabs another bottle from his freezer, pops it open, and brings it to his lips with a quiet mumble of "She can do what she wants, I'm not interested." The phone is ringing incessantly as he locks every door and window to his home, drinking more with every loud blast from his phone. He attempts to drown it out by mumbling to himself "She just wants to make it worse. Sadistic little thing. She wants to know that I hurt too... Never give her that satisfaction. She's not worth it. I'm not interested. No."</p>
<p>Maybe if he could convince his feelings that he didn't love her that much, the drink could work. If only he could believe his own lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we have it. A fair amount of Kip Moore's music gives me Hayffie vibes, but this wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something. Sort of how Whiskey Lullaby did. </p>
<p>I don't have much writing motivation at the minute, so there might be a long as fluff gap between this and whatever comes next. We shall see. </p>
<p>As always, if there's anything you'd like to say, I'm all ears for it. I hope everyone is doing well, and if you're not, feel free to talk, I am always here for you.</p>
<p>Until next time. Cat xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>